


i don't know (the weekend song)

by sapoeysap



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Polyamory, i guess polyamory negotations just with eyebrow conversations, i try to redeem ferris but in like 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Ferris had invited Sloane over with a letter full of promises. Cameron's made it to Ferris' apparently just to pick a fight.





	i don't know (the weekend song)

Standing up to his dad might have toughened Cameron’s spine a little too much. Cameron standing up to his father is one thing, standing up to Ferris is another. It’s almost laughable, the snippets of the fight that leak under Ferris bedroom door, reaching the ears of an attentive Sloane. She’s sat, knees pressed close to her body, ear to the door, stifling giggles. It’s a hot afternoon, the heat getting to her, it’s probably gotten to Ferris and Cameron as well. Making some crazy cabin fever environment possible. School’s been finished for a week, the summer holidays are stretching before them full of possibilities and work, before the boy’s head to college and she continues to dream away classes. Ferris had sent a letter, a big grand Bueller declaration of his love for her, and that she should come over. So here she is, but it’s evident Cameron is taking precedent. And judging by the ‘I’ve had enough of your bullshit Ferris” that comes through in something that sounds more steely than Cameron’s normal tone of ‘love to get walked over’. Then the conversation stops. No more snippets of chatter slipping through the door, just a slightly muffled silence. Sloan takes this as her cue, opening the door.

Cameron has clearly had enough of Ferris’ bullshit, enough of it that he’s jammed his tongue down the shorter man’s throat. Not that Ferris is complaining, Sloane judges from the way his hands are grasping at the Red Wings Jersey that’s so symbolic of Cameron. She should be panicking, especially at the fact that both boy’s eyes are closed as they kiss, but she isn’t. It’s more a relief that fills her, but it isn’t time for questioning her own feelings. Instead she lets a tiny cough out, and the boys stumble apart, Cameron flushed red and Ferris looking mildly guilty, though not as guilty as he maybe should be. He’s ready to stutter apologies to his girlfriend, but he’s shut up as Sloane moves forward and plants a kiss on his lips. Cameron’s trying to sneak out from behind them, Sloane’s too fast for him to run away, pulling away from Ferris and spinning around to face Cameron in one fluid motion, pulling him to her and leaning up to kiss him as well. Ferris lets loose a weird groan from behind her. Something in-between lust and shock. Cameron’s kissing back, and he’s good at it, better than expected, so good that she’s loathed to pull away, but she must. Cameron’s arms have just come up around her, making the desire to lean back in so tempting.

“Boys” she sounds surer of herself than she actually is.

Cameron is smiling, the smile that graced his face when he admitted to seeing her change by the pool. His eyes are darting between Sloane and Ferris. Ferris who is saying. “Yeah, I think I get it”, and moving back in to be closer. They shuffle into some awkward circle, staring at each other like some Mexican standoff for love. Ferris shoots first, predictably, restarting his kisses with Cameron, but pulling Sloane in so the moment he turns his face, her lips are pressed against his. Pulling them all down to the bed, tangling there limbs up with each other.

 

 

Sloane’s glad that she wore her nice underwear today. Especially with both Ferris and Cameron appraising her.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from alanis morissettes song of the same name
> 
> i am poly and this is like my favourite poly ship ever.


End file.
